


Domesticity

by stiley



Series: Chack AU's [1]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awful Nicknames, Chase is the Perfect Housewife, Domestic, Fluff, Living in the Suburbs, M/M, Writer!Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiley/pseuds/stiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase is a morning person, Jack is the farthest thing from. Also, Chase makes a wonderful housewife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist! I saw one of those morning person vs non morning person zodiac posts and this came to mind. Because we all know Jack is the farthest thing from a morning person.

Chase’s eyes snap open and he reaches over to shut off the alarm clock before it rings. Jack’s curled up against him, drooling on his t-shirt and Chase rolls his eyes. It only takes him a couple minutes to untangle himself from Jack, who grumbles under his breath but grabs the pillow as Chase’s replacement. Within seconds he’s wrapped around it, drooling again.

It’s 4:55. The birds are just chirping outside the window as he sets off to start getting ready. It doesn’t take long, he’ll shower later anyway, and he pulls his hair up into a loose, comfortable ponytail. He hates having his hair up but he hates leaving it down even more.

Chase changes into his running gear and he’s out the door within moments. It’s nice and cool, dew is still on the grass and the only light is from the street lights. Chase stretches a little before he starts to jog.

Jogging is relaxing. It gets his muscles loosened up enough for the rest of his work out. He’d like to jog with Jack, but Jack is the farthest thing from a jogger. Five minutes and he’d be grumbling about being done already.

It’s too boring for him. Jack’s hands need to be busy at all times, whether it be tinkering around with the robots in his lab or rebuilding cars and other various vehicles. He likes to take apart his robots routinely to fix various problems and make them better.

 He’s constantly moving, but when it comes to jogging, he just can’t. Chase likes to joke that he probably would be able to do it if he could do some math along the way but Jack just grumbles. (Because it’s absolutely true. Jack could do math in his sleep.)

It’s a mile later before Chase finally slips back into the house, shutting the door quietly behind him. Jack wouldn’t wake up even a bomb went off, but it’s a simple courtesy.

He pulls his hair down from its loose ponytail and toes off his shoes to start his Tai Chi. It’s barely 6:00, and he has plenty of time before Jack is even close to waking up. When he’s finished one of his cats strolls in from the bedroom and plops down on the back of the couch to watch Chase start on his breakfast. It’s just plain eggs and toast, and when he’s finished, he heads off to his office to start his work for the day.

He has a goal of two chapters before Jack wakes up. He can do the rest later on, when Jack heads down to his lab to start his work for the day. He’s working on fixing up a car for a client and he’s almost finished.

Chase only needs 15 more chapters before he needs to turn into his work to his editor, and he’s already exhausted thinking about it. Writing isn’t the hard part; it’s dealing with his editor that he’s not looking forward to. She’s pushy and constantly flirting, regardless of how many times Chase has rejected her. He could find someone else, but she’s the best.

Jack rolls out of bed a few minutes past 9, bleary-eyed with a comforter pulled over his head.  He sits down in the chair that Chase had pulled out for him, curls up and whines, “Coffee,” just as a mug is set down in front of him.

“I don’t see why you don’t just drink tea. It’ll make you feel a lot better,” Chase grumbles, rolling his eyes as he puts Jack’s food on the plate.

 It’s an argument they’ve had plenty of times, and Chase still hasn’t succeeded to persuade Jack to drink tea instead of that awful black coffee. It’s a losing battle no matter what, because Jack is stubborn when it comes to his caffeine. He practically lives off of it. He has at least five coffee machines in the lab.

“What really would make me feel better would be sleeping until noon, but we can’t always get what we want,” He snarks.

Chase smirks a little bit at that. If Jack sleeps past 10, he dumps water on his head to wake him up. It was a month before Jack finally gave in and started waking up at a normal time. Jack still grumbles about it here and there, but he’d be lying if the change in his sleep schedule didn’t make him feel a little better.

He used to stay up until 2 am working in his lab in the basement before Chase managed to persuade him to start going to bed earlier. It took a very specific type of persuasion, but Jack gets what he wants and Chase isn’t woken up at 2 am by Jack attempting to sneak into bed. It works.

Chase sets the plate of food down in front of Jack, and Jack’s mouth waters. It’s piled high with pancakes, eggs and bacon with toast on the side, along with a small bowl of various fruit. It smells delicious and Jack proposes to the food, making Chase grunt in annoyance.

“Really?”

Jack mutters something incoherently before sipping at the coffee, moaning loudly and obnoxiously. He tilts his head back, eyes fluttering shut. He can feel the caffeine kicking in and he sighs dreamily. Coffee is just what he needs in the morning.

Chase sighs at him from across the table. “I should be offended by that.”

“Aw, baby, you know I don’t love caffeine more than you. It’s more like a tie; I love you both equally. You know that.”

If looks could kill, Jack would be a pile of ash on the floor, but instead he’s grinning wide at Chase, his teeth stained from all the coffee he drinks. He’s slowly becoming livelier as he finishes his first cup and most of his food. Chase refills the mug without even needing to be asked.

“Stop calling me that.”

Jack’s grin widens, “Aw, honey, you make the best housewife. All you need is one of those frilly aprons. Do you think they sell those at Walmart? I should look later.”

He rests his chin on his palm and pretends to think. The idea of Chase in a frilly apron is _very_ appealing and it makes him flush a little. It would come in handy for other things besides cooking, he thinks, and files that thought away to remind himself of it later on.

“I’m going to dump this on your head in 2 seconds, Jack Elizabeth Spicer.”

Chase’s face was contorted into an annoyed glare and it just amused Jack more to get on Chase’s nerves. He knows how to push every little button to make Chase angry. It usually led to more fun things; he learned that a long time ago.

“Oh come on, my middle name, really?” Jack frowns deeply, but reaches up to cup Chase’s cheek and press a soft kiss to his lips, “You know I love you, snookums.”

“I’m three seconds away from dumping this in your lap.”

“Alright, alright,” Jack puts his hands up in surrender.

 Chase sets the mug down, accepting another kiss, this one longer and deeper. It isn’t long before Jack is arching up, aching to feel Chase’s hands on his body. Chase’s tongue slides against his and Jack groans as Chase tangles a hand in Jack’s messy, uncombed hair. Jack runs his hands up Chase’s chest but Chase stops him and pushes him back.

“Finish your food, first,” Then he heads off to the bedroom, slipping off his shirt and tosses it backwards. “Better hurry up.”

Jack almost spits his coffee all over the table.

“Yes, sir!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, me being in the Xiaolin Showdown fandom is Dani's fault (And I love her for it) so this is my new project! I need to get back into the hang of writing, so I'm going to start an AU project for Chack! Please kudos and review to keep me motivated! 
> 
> (So far the next two I have planned are a band au and a medical au, so look forward to those!)


End file.
